Breaking Nikki
by Nike1503
Summary: After most of the family leaves Nikki come over and ends up getting closer to two members of the family.
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Nikki

Part 1

Late one morning at the Jennings-James house with the family sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"So anybody have any exciting plans for the day?" Bennet asked.

The family all mumbled their responses to the question to where he could not understand any of them except Ellen.

"Wait no plans Ellen you and I have our trip to the massage parlor." Bennet said.

"I'm not getting out of this am I." Ellen said.

"Nope we were given another one." Bennet said.

"Why we barely used it last time." Ellen said.

"Well I think it would be good for you to relax a little." Bennet said.

"I relax plenty I read your books." Ellen said.

"How does that help you relax." Bennet asked confused.

"It puts me to sleep." Ellen said. "Ha good one Ellen."

"Oi." The kids groaned.

"That didn't even make sense." Tyler whispered. "Welp I've got BMX practice so I'll see you all later." He said aloud.

Tyler then bolted out of the house after grabbing his stuff.

"Well that settles it." Bennet said. "Avery your in charge of Chloe until Tyler gets back."

"Okay then let's go because the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." Ellen said.

"That's the spirit." Bennet said.

After the rest of them finished Bennet and Ellen left the house for their massage appointment.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Chloe said.

DING DONG

"Who on earth could that be?" Avery asked.

"No clue." Chloe said. "Let me see."

Chloe raced off to the living room and looked out of the window facing the door.

"Avery." Chloe said.

"What is it?" Avery asked.

"It's Nikki." Chloe said.

"Okay I'll get it." Avery said.

Avery walked over to the door and opened it inviting Nikki into the house.

"So how are things over here?" Nikki asked the two sisters.

"Were both good." Avery said.

"That's good." Nikki said.

"Hey how are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"Oh I'm good gut where is Tyler?" Nikki asked.

"He's out right now but your welcome to stay here until he gets back." Avery said.

"Okay thanks." Nikki said.

Nikki sat down on the couch and started fiddling with the remote in attempt to turn on the TV.

"Oh that remote doesn't work." Avery said.

"Yeah I stash jelly beans in there." Chloe said.

"Wow." Nikki said.

"Well Nikki it's been nice talking to you but I need to finish up some homework so I'll be in my room if you need me." Avery said.

"Okay I'm here if you need help then." Nikki said.

"I don't think she'll need help." Chloe said stuffing her face with some jelly beans.

Nikki couldn't help but stare at Chloe, her fiery red hair, he small petite frame, and her adorable face.

"What are you staring at?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing just how adorable you look." Nikki said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Chloe looked over to Nikki and planted a kiss on her.

"What was that about?" Nikki asked.

"You know what it was for." Chloe said.

"No I don't." Nikki said.

"Please I know why you were looking at me." Chloe said.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah you know what I'm talking about you just won't do anything about it." Chloe said.

"That's not true." Nikki said.

"Yeah right." Chloe said.

Nikki planted a kiss on her lips. Nikki continued the kiss prying Chloe's mouth open. The two tongues wrestled for domination which Chloe won quickly to Nikki's shock. Chloe broke the kiss a few moments later and pulled Nikki's shirt off showing off her bra.

"That's really pretty." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Nikki said. "Chloe this isn't right."

"Whatever." Chloe said while removing her shirt.

Chloe reached over and started pulling off Nikki's pants. Once her pants were removed Chloe started tugging off her own.

"Chloe we should stop." Nikki said.

"But I don't want to stop." Chloe said.

"I know but this isn't right." Nikki said.

"I don't care now I want you to please me." Chloe said. "Then I'll please you." She whispered in her ear.

"Chloe you are a sweet girl but I can't it isn't right, how many times do I have to say it." Nikki said.

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, cause I'll get you." Chloe said reaching over and rubbing her clit over her panties.

"Chloe...st...sto...Oh god don't stop." Nikki moaned.

"I knew you'd come around." Chloe said as she continued rubbing her clit. "Here why don't you eat me out."

"Um how about no you probably shouldn't be touching me." Nikki said.

"But you said don't stop you like this so please eat me, I won't tell Tyler." Chloe said.

"If I do this you'll stop all this?" Nikki asked.

"Sure." Chloe said.

"Fine." Nikki said.

As Nikki was kneeling down, Chloe pulled her panties to the side and let Nikki begin eating her out.

"Oh yeah that's how you do it." Chloe said.

Chloe started rotating her hips giving Nikki a better chance to enjoy her pussy.

"Mm Chloe." Nikki moaned.

"That's it Nikki." Chloe said. "Come on faster."

Nikki agreed picking up the pace until Chloe pulled herself away from her face.

"What was that about I thought you liked it." Nikki said.

"I do but I should return the favor." Chloe said.

"Okay." Nikki said.

The two switched positions by Nikki leaning back on the couch while Chloe moved herself over and leaned in between her legs. Nikki did the same as Chloe pulling her panties to the side and let Chloe in. Chloe started lapping away at Nikki's pussy.

"Oh god your doing so good." Nikki said.

Chloe kept at it getting faster and faster. Nikki then began moving her hips up and down allowing Chloe to get deeper into her cunt. After a few minutes Chloe pulled herself out and gave Nikki a kiss allowing her to taste herself.

"Mm that's good." Nikki said.

"I know" Chloe said.

Nikki pulled her back into the kiss and the two started to feel one another's pussies. Chloe started slipping her finger into Nikki's slit.

"Nikki, is there anything else you'd like to do?" Chloe asked.

"No" Nikki said.

"Now how about we finish this." Chloe said.

"Sure." Nikki said.

"Good." Chloe said.

Chloe pulled off her panties and started tribing against Nikki's pussy.

"Oh yeah. That's better." Nikki said.

The two continued tribbing against each other's pussy until they each came on the couch.

"Well that was fun." Nikki said.

"If you think that was good you should try it with Avery she's better than me at that." Chloe said.

"At what." Nikki said skeptically.

"Everything." Chloe said. "You should enjoy her or let her enjoy you."

"Nikki can you come up here." Avery called.

"Coming." Nikki called back.

Nikki grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on to race up to Avery's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nikki grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on to race up to Avery's room.

"Yes Avery." Nikki said as she reached her room. "What did you need?"

"I just need a little help with something a little more unique that isn't related to my homework." Avery said.

"Oh what did you need?" Nikki asked.

"Well you've been dating my brother for a while now." Avery said. "And I feel you need to prove yourself and let me break you into our family."

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about hell Chloe already started breaking you." Avery said. "And now it's my turn to finish it up."

"Oh okay it this an american thing." Nikki said.

"Sure, let's go with it's an american thing." Avery said.

"Okay so should I get naked like I was with Chloe?" Nikki asked.

"Yes please." Avery said.

Nikki did as she suggested quickly getting naked. Once Nikki was nude Avery walked up to her and started to suck on her left nipple. Avery took her right hand and began to tease her pussy lips. Nikki started trembling in anticipation once Avery stopped teasing her she then inserted two fingers into her pussy and started pumping them in and out of her.

"Oh yeah that's nice." Nikki said.

Avery continued what she was doing to her until she decided to switch her attention to her right nipple. Nikki continued moaning as she was being fingered by her boyfriend's stepsister. After a while Avery pulled out her fingers from Nikki's pussy and started to taste her fingers.

"Mmm that taste good you should try it." Avery said before putting her fingers in her mouth.

Avery quickly started to move Nikki to her bed and laid her down.

"Now it's time you ate me out." Avery said before sitting down on her face.

"Mmph." Nikki said before she started eating her out.

Avery soon started gyrating on her face as she was being eaten out.

"Oh yeah come one eat this pretty pink pussy." Avery said.

Nikki kept at it lapping away at Avery's pussy.

"Damn girl I think I'm about to cum." Avery said. "But I'm good and ready for it to end." She thought.

Avery pulled herself off of Nikki's face.

"What was that about you tasted so sweet." Nikki said.

"Oh I taste sweet well I'll be the judge of that." Avery said before leaning into a kiss with Nikki. "Mm your right."

Avery started kissing down Nikki's body until she reached her soaking wet pussy, she dove right in just like she had with Tyler's previous girlfriend that she and Chloe had attempted to break.

"Oh god your so good at this do you do this often?" Nikki asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Avery said.

Avery quickly continued to eat her out while Nikki was enjoying all of Avery's tongue maneuvering around her pussy.

"Oh god." Nikki moaned. "I'm so close?" She thought.

Avery soon felt Nikki's pussy lips tighten around her tongue and Nikki came on her face.

"Seriously Nikki what the fuck?" Avery said.

"Sorry I should've said something." Nikki said.

"Yeah you should of now since you came on my face without warning I think it's time you do something that you've probably never done." Avery said.

"What did you have in mind?" Nikki asked.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked." Avery said turning herself around. "I want you to eat my ass."

"Okay." Nikki said.

Nikki moved her head in closer to Avery's ass and started licking it up and down. As Nikki was rimming, Avery moved her hand down to her pussy and started to finger herself with two fingers. The two continued as they were until Nikki pulled her head out of Avery's ass and put two fingers into Avery's ass.

"Oh that's nice finger my asshole." Avery said.

"Way ahead of you." Nikki said.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming...get ready." Avery said.

"For what." Nikki said.

"This." Avery said removing her fingers from her pussy.

Avery came heavily onto Nikki's chest and stomach.

"Wow that was very hot." Nikki said.

"Thanks now I feel that you are good and broken." Avery said. "Chloe get in here."

Chloe came running up to the room.

"What did you want Avery?" Chloe asked.

"I think we have her good and broken." Avery said. "So you know what it's time for?"

"Yes I do." Chloe said.

"Well then get in here and let's finish the job." Avery said.

"With pleasure." Chloe said.

Chloe stripped down again while Avery reached into her shoe box under her bed and pulled out a dildo. Chloe walked over to Nikki and pushed her down into her pussy.

"Come on eat this." Chloe said.

Nikki started eating out Chloe a second time that day. While Avery started lubing up the dildo with her mouth before sticking it into Nikki's ass.

"Oh god you're putting that in my ass." Nikki said.

"I know." Avery said.

"That's the point." Chloe said. "Your pussy may belong to Tyler but your ass belongs to us."

Avery started pushing her dildo in and out of Nikki's ass.

"Oh yeah who owns this ass." Chloe asked.

"You two do." Nikki said.

"And who are we?" Avery asked.

"You are my boyfriend's sister's and the owners of my ass." Nikki said.

"Perfect." Chloe said. "She's more submissive than all the others."

"I know she loves this and once she cums again we'll be done." Avery said.

"Yep just remember you owe me for this." Chloe said

"I know but focus on the task at hand." Avery said.

Chloe wrapped her legs around Nikki's head keeping her in place while Avery picked up the pace with her dildo. Nikki and Chloe's moans began to fill the room.

"Oh man here we go again." Chloe said as she came.

Nikki kept moaning through her anal orgasm supplied by Avery.

"There she's officially broken." Chloe said.

"Well not yet there's one thing left." Avery said.

"Yeah what's that." Chloe said.

"This." Avery said pulling out a butt plug from the shoe box.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Chloe asked.

"Just watch." Avery said.

Avery reached down and inserted the plug into Nikki's ass proving that she had ownership of her ass.

"There she is now officially broken." Avery said.


End file.
